Watching the movie up close
by CandyKaty
Summary: Oh Thor, this is crazy. I admit, I've seen this movie more time than it's probaply healthy but this is ridiculous! Being stuck in Berk untill the movie is over! I never saw this one coming!
1. That's not a good sign

**Hello, people of Earth and other planets I'm too lazy to list right now! I'd like to thank you for reading this crap of mine I call writing, means a lot. Anyway, please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is my second languege and I never was good in spelling, even in my mother tongue. Also, they'll be a lot of refferences in different movies, books, anime and cartoon because of how the protagonst is (you'll get when you read). I'll expain everything in the end of the chap, just warning and now... READ THE STORY OR I'LL SEND PEST AFTER YOU! (green Terror roaring)**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, flea bag!"<p>

"Comin' comin'!"

That was my little sister, Alex as she prefers to be called, though her full name is Alexadra, calling out to me. It's Friday and like every day, I pick her up from school to walk back home together. She's in 6th grade and I'm in 8th so we go to different schools.

Oh, and if you're wondering about the flea bag thing, I call her that when I wanna annoy her. She uses the puppy eyes look when she wants me to do do her a favor (not that it works) so that's her nickname.

And now your probaply wondering who's the weirdo telling you the story of her life. My name's Irene**(1) **and I'm 14 years old. I live with my parents and younger sister. I have short dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Just a normal Greek girl really.**  
><strong>

Well, acording to my friends, I'm far from normal and acording to my sister, I'm probaply from another planet. I'm a huge bookworm. Not the 'straight A' one, no, thought I do have good grades. The 'give me a book, dried food and water and I'm good' kind. They should seriously pay for all the reading I do. I'm also crazy for cortoons and anime. Most people I know would say I'm too old to watch cartoon, well screw them! I love cartoon and I can pictere me in my eighties wacthing cartoon really cleary. As for anime, I'm pretty sure I one of the handful of people in Greece that know what anime is. They might have seen anime before but the think it's just cartoon drawn differently.

And now, back to reality. I'm now walking home with my hood up, listening to my music, anime opening songs to be specific, as my sister tells me about her day, not that I'm listening or anything.

After a while, or the time needed to hear the 10 first opening songs of Fairy Tail, we're home.

_...for You donna kimi mo zutto daisuki dayo yakusoku suru kara_

_Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up**(2)**_

Ah, I love that song.

* * *

><p><em>"...fighting dreamers <em>_Narifuri kamawazu __Fighting Dreamers __Shinjiru ga mama ni __Oli Oli Oli Oh-!"**(3)**_

I re-enter my room, a towel around my wet hair since I just took a bath, mumuring 'GO!'. And just to be clear, I already wear clothes, perverts!

Today I have no running practice so it's time to do some writting. I jump on my bed and take the towel of my hair, running my hands through it. I take my trusty tablet from the night stand next to my bed.

Opening it I'm greeted by the smiling faces of the Fairy Tails at episode 123. I swear, only them can disappear, be thought dead for seven years and then coming back saying 'sorry we're late!'

Anyway, when I open it I see that I need to charge it, so I grab the charger an plung it in.

And then evrything went black. That's not a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) It's a greek name and it means peace. it's pronunced eye-rin<strong>

**(2)I wish, 10th opening song of Fairy tail**

**(3) GO! by Flow, the 5th opening song of Naruto**

**Sorry this is small but is just an intro.**


	2. Oh Thor, this is crazy

**Here it is! Sorry it took so much, blame school and my disability to stop reading fanfictions for that. Any way, why are you still reading this? The important stuff down there!**

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

"Oh. Why does my head hurt so much?" I groand.

My head hurt like my sister has been hitting it with her favourite hammer. Well, it wouldn 't be wierd.

I use my arms to host myself up. As I do that, I feel something smooth on my hand. What the-? Sand? Why is there sand in here? If I remember correctly, I was in my room befor everything went black.

I slowly open my eyes. At first everything is too blury to see. But as my vision clears I can make out where I am. A beach.

Why the heck am I in a beach?!

I swear, if Alex knocked me unconsious and left me at a beach again, I'm gonna kill her!

I strech my arms. Oh, man, I'm so sore. As I do, I glance at the sky and what I see makes my jaw drop.

No, it can't be. I must be dreaming. Yes, that is, I'm dreaming!

Wanting to prove that I'm dreaming, I punch myself at the gut.

"Ow." Okay, that hurt. I'm not dreaming. But then why did I see a dragon flying?

While I try to uderstand what I just saw, I don't notice a green Terrible Terror flying my way. It flies infront of me and I can see that it wears a red dog colar with a tag saying 'Pest".

And it holds a rolled paper in its claws. I reach out to it, but the Terror simply lets the paper fall on my lap.

I un-roll it and I see the words _To Irene _written on it. Okay, I'm pretty sure Irene isn't a Viking name. But why would someone send a dragon-mail?

I start reading.

_To Irene,_

_Hi there. I guess you're wonedring why you're at the Httyd world. Well, this letter explains it._

It better will. Wait, Httyd world? What the hell?!

_You see, every single thing you ever read about on books or watched in movies has it's own world. And that means that Berk along with everything you ever saw on movies, cartoons or anime and read in books is real. We at earth learn about them through the things I just mentioned._

Oh. Well, it kinda makes sence. Kinda.

_Traveling between those worlds is posssible but it takes a lot of energy. Few people (like me) are able to produce the enrgy required on their own so they rely in outside sources. When you plunged in your charger with wet hands (haven't your parents told you noit to do that?) the energy that went through your body was exacly that required to get you to the Httyd world._

_I have to say you were really lucky. If the energy was any more or less you would have ended up in the Void, the place between worlds. Let's just say you don't wanna go there. It's worst than hell._

Ahhh, like math class.

_Anyway, there was also the possibility that you could have died, lost a limb or end up looking like the thing Ed and Al brought back at their first attemp at human transmutation**[1]**._

Wait, like that thing? Okay, good thing that I didn't.

_When I was informed about this, which means the moment your butt touched Berk's soil, I was about to send you back so that you wouldn't have understood what happened._

Good. Wait... then why am I here?

_ But then I thought that you're a Httyd fan, why not let you experience your favourite movie up close?_

Okay, it's not that I don't like that idea, but she, he, whatever could have asked me first. On the possitive note, I get to meet Toothless! YAY!

Okay, okay, stop fangirling, stop fangirling.

_So this is how it is, you're at Berk before the movie started and you'll remain there untill it's over. Don't try to get back to your world, I don't think you'd be as lucky a second time._

_So yeah, that's about it. Have a good time and try not to die._

Wow, how encouraging.

_Your fellow fanfiction writer,_

_CandyKaty._

Oh, so it's a girl. What kind of name is CandyKaty?

_P.S. This letter will be pest-destucted in 3, 2, 1..._

And a little fireball left Pest's mouth, burning the letter. I back away from the little fire, afraid of getting burnet. Useless reptile...

Oh Thor, this is crazy. I admit, I've seen this movie more time than it's probaply healthy but this is ridiculous! Being stuck in Berk untill the movie is over! I never saw this one coming!

Oh, well. Time to make my debut.

I get up and head to the village whose only problem are the pests. Dragons.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

It was afternoon and I was talking a walk. The last dragon raid was about a week ago, so most of the repairs have finishe and there's not as much work in the forge as a few days ago. Gobber told me I can have a break so here I am.

Walking at the beach. Alone. Nothing unusual here.

I keep on walking, kicking the sand under my feet as I do so. It must seem lame for me to be walking all alone, huh? Well, I don't have that many choises in the friends deparment. Actually, my only friend is Gobber and he's more of a fatherly figure. My father's not so good at that stuff.

And I bet that the villagers would through a party if I died. Yes, they through parties for every dead kid, don't ask me why, but they'd through an even bigger one if I died. _Yay, Hiccup's dead! Let's through a party to celebrate! The screw up's gone! _

I'm pulled out off my thoughts when I hear a moan. My eyes scan the beach and I see a figure walking this way. Whoever this is, he can't stand at his own two feet, he keeps on stumbling everywhere.

I run towards him and catch him before he falls on his face. And for someone like my, that's hard.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

The person looks up and tries to focus her vision. Yes, it's a girl.

"Whe... where am I?"

"You're at Berk."

"Berk?" she says, like she's testing the name. "That's far from home."

"Are you felling alright?"

"Yea, a little dizzy."

"Come on, we should get you to the healer" I say, helping her walk back to the village.

"Thanl you..."

"Hiccup."

She smiles.

"Thank you Hiccup."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] From Full Metal Alchemist. I'm reffering to thing Ed and Al brough back when they tried to bring back their dead mother. Imagine putting a human in a mixer and turning it on. What comes out of the mixer it the thing they brought back. <strong>


	3. An intresting tour

**New chapter! Pleace eenjoy!**

**Warning: Snotlout bashing. You're welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

We don't get manny visitors in Berk.

Well, you'd expect that. Why would someone visit a place that gets raided by dragons daily and have the worst weather around?

But when we do have visitors it's a big deal. Even thought curiosity isn't what would come to your mind when describing a Viking, when someone new is at the village everyone's curious. That's what happened this time as well.

Even if it had only been a few hours since I took the girl to the healers hut, every one were talking about her at dinner in the Great Hall. All you could hear were things like _"Who is she? Where is she from? How old is she? Has she ever killed a dragon? Is she a good fighter?"_

And all that from the less curious people on earth.

Right now I'm heading to the healers hut to visit the girl. Hey, at least _I_ have an excuse, I'm the one who found her. Plus, I wanna know why she didn't laught at my name. Not that I mind, it's just that most people laught when I tell them my name's hiccup. She didn't laught and I wanna know why.

When I get there I see Gothi sitting outside. She nobbed her head to me as a greeting. Gothi is a woman of a few words. Okay, no words. She usually communicates through her wierd writting on the ground, but only Gobber can understand that.

"Hello Gothi. How is the girl?" I ask. Gothi is among the few people in the vilage that don't give me a hard time, so I'm more comfortable around her.

She smiles and gives me a thumps up.

"That's good. Um, can I go inside?"

She nobbs yes and I go in. I see the girl standing and streching. Gothi must have given her new clothes, instead of her old torn clothes she wears a orange tunic with dark bley tights and brown furr boots. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. I don't know what to say, I was never good at talking to... okay, anyone.

"Oh, hi" I hear her say. I look up, since I was looking at the ground, trying to figure out what to say.

"You're Hiccup right?"

"Um..yeah."

"I'm Irene. Nice to meet. Thank you for bringing me here yesterday."

"It's n-nothing. Um, do you have any injuries?"

"Nah, just scratches and bruises, nothing serious. I was about to go talk to the chief of the village. Only problem, I don't know where to find him."

"T-that's good, cause he actually want to talk to you too."

"Oh, so can you show me where to find him?"

"Y-yeah."

We leave the hut, Irene following as I guide her to the Great Hall. As we walk I see people eyeing us wierdly. Probaply thinking _where is she going?_ or _why is she closer than five feet from the screw up?_

I hear Irene huff and say something like_ 'for the love of'_ before she turns to the villagers direction and scream at them.

"What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl walking?!"

After that every one is back to minding their own bisness, stealing a glance here ans there and Irene. Well, at least they're not staring.

When we get to the doorway I stop and turn around to face Irene.

"W-we're here. H-he's in there, he has a meeting today if I remember correctly. Y-you can't miss him, he's the larger one in there, the one with the crazy beard."

"Thabks Hiccup" she smiles at me before opening the (really heavy) door and go in there.

Remember when I told you that curiousity isn't what comes to your mind when you think about Vikings? Well that's true. Unless you're thinking about me.

Before the door closes behind Irene I stop it with my foot (Ow!) and eavesdrop on their conversation.

_Irene's POV_

I don't hear the door closing behind me. Well, seems like Hiccup's curiousity got the best of him. I can't help but smirk at the thought but I quickly hide it and put my respectful face on when I see Stoic.

"Excuse me sir" I say to get their attention. It works. Both Stoic, Gobber and Spitlout raise their heads to look at me.

"Who are you?" asks Stoic. Hm, suspicious right from the bat huh? I gotta work on that.

"I'm Irene, the girl found yesterday at the beach. I wanted to talk to you sir."

"Hm, and what do you want to talk about?"

"I undrrstand as the chief of this island you're cautios about me, but I swear I am not a spy or anything of that nature. I'm from a family of traders, my homeland is really south, I dout you've ever heard of it. We decided to come north on this jorney. We split up and arranged to meet in about two months from now on a deserted island. Unfortunatly, I was caught up on a storm and lost all of my merchandice. Appearantly, I was washed up on your island. I want to ask permision to stay here untill it's time for me to leave. I'm willing to help out in the village if you need help anywhere."

When I finish my little speech I can see that they bought my story. Good, everything's going as planed.

"Very well" says Stoic. "I allow you to stay on the island untill your departure. You will stay at my house since we have enough room for you. And as for work, I belive Gobber would apresiate an extra pair of hands."

Gobber nobbs next to Stoic, muttering something about how the forge needs some cleaning. Yay, I'm stuck with the chores!

"Thank you sir."

Stoic nobbs and turns to Spitlout, continueing their conversation and I head out.

Hiccup jumps back, standing ackwardly trying to look inocent.

"Did you like the show?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I- ah, I d-don't know what you're talking about" he stutters. Maybe I sound a little cruel, but it's kinda funny seeing him stutter like this.

"I'm not an idiot Hiccup. A door this heavy would make _some _noice when closing. It didn't and you seem like the kind of person who would be crious enough to eavesdrop on someone's conversation."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. I guess I got it right.

"You're good" he says.

"I know. So, um, can you do me a favor?"

That gets him be by surprise, wich shows immediatly on his face.

"Ah, sure, what is it?"

I smile.

"Can you give me a tour of the village?"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Hiccup had shown me around the village. I already knew a lot but a complet stranger walking around like she was born here would be suspicious.<p>

I've been at Berk for almost a full day and the weirdest thing is that I can understand what their saying to me. I mean. their Vikings, they Norse right? Then how do I understand them? And how do they understand me, I've speaking english since I got here in hope they'd understand.

After a little expirementing, I came at the conclusion that no matter what languege I spoke in, what I was saying got across. And I even tried the (really) few jappanese I know. And I don't think Vikings know japanese. The same thing worked in reverse since I understood perfectly what Hiccup was saying.

We were heading to the arena, the only place Hiccup hadn't shown me yet. We were close to the brige conecting Berk with the arena when it hits me that I haven't seen the teens yet. Where are they?

"Hey, Hiccup? Are they any other teens on the island other than you?"

"Yeah, there-" he starts but doesn't finish what he was saying. I look where he's looking to see the teens standing in the midle of the brige. Snotlout and Tuffnut are fighting and Ruffnut's cheering them on. Astrid and Fishlegs just stand there, Astrid looking bored.

Hiccup sighs heavily.

"They're there."

"Well, what are you standing around for? Come on, let's go meet them!" I exclaim, grabing Hiccup's wrist and draging him along.

Oh, this will be good.

I stand infront of the teens, waiting for Hiccup to do the introductions. Snotlout and Tuffunt have stopped fighting and look at us.

"Um, h-hi guys" says Hiccup feebly.

"Oh, hi Useless. What are you doing here?" asks Snotlout. My hands fold into fists, that guy's already getting on my nerves.

"T'this is Irene, the girl who ship-racked here. She wanted to meet you guys."

"Hi" I wave at them, keeping a smile on my face.

"It's expected that you wanted to meet the worlds most deadly weapon. I'm Tuffunt."

Okaaayy, I expected that.

Ruffnut pushes her brother out of the way.

"Ugh. I'm Ruffnut, sister, unfortonatly, of the deadly weapon."

"Nice to meet you. Um, is he gonna be alright?" I ask, pointing at Tuffunut, who had fallen on his face.

"Yeah, he'll be alright."

I eye Tuff sumpatheticly and walk up to Fishlegs and Astrid.

"And who are you?" I ask cheery.

"I-I'm Fishlegs."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Fishlegs. And you are?" I ask looking at Astrid.

"Astrid."

Oookay. Moving on.

"And who are you?" I ask Snotlout.

"My name is Snotlout and I'm the best Viking in Berk."

No comment on that.

"So, what is a girl like you doing with someone like Useless?"

I can feel my eye twich slightly, a tick of mine when I get irritated. I take a breath and try to sound cheery.

"Um, excuse me, but what do mean by that?" I ask sa polite as I can in the moment.

"I mean, why would any one in their right mind hang out with someone like Useless? The guy's as scrawny as a toothpick, he can't even lift a dagger and he destroies the village worst than the dragons."

_Stay calm, stay calm_ I chant again in my head, trying to not to loose my temper.

"He's wierd, a freak, every one in Berk wish they'd die before he becomes chief!"

_Breath in, breath out, breath in..._

"Heck, even if he does become chief he'd burn down the village in less than a day. I can't understand why uncle Stoic doesn't just banish him, nobody will miss him anywa-"

You know what, screw keeping my temper!

_Hiccup's POV_

Irene just stands there while Snotlout goes on and on about why some one wouldn't wanna be around me. Great, one person my age who didn't mind being around me and now she'll leave too...

I look at Irene to wacth her reaction and I feel like hidding into a hole. She just stands there, listening to what Snotlout says, probaply thinking he's right.

"...I can't understand why uncle Stoic doesn't just banish him, nobody will miss him anywa-"

And then, before any one of us can do anything, Irene has punched Snotlout in the gut. He bends down, holding his stomach in pain as she kicks the back of his knees, causing him to fall flat on his fase.

All of us look at her with wide eyes full of awe and open mouths.

Irene kneels infront of Snotlout, a cruel I-killed-your-pet-bunny smile on her face and rases his face up to look at her.

"Let me tell you some things about me Snoty" she starts. Snotlout gulps. "One, I don't like people who treat their family like this. Two, I can't stand it when people mess with my friends. So if you value your life, you better not _ever_ talk like this or you'll wish a dragon killed you; because what _I_ would do to you would be _way_ more painful."

I'm pretty sure Snotlout has peed his pants, I would if I was in his place.

"Are we clear?" she asks. Snotlout nobbs his head franticly.

"Good. Come on Hiccup, lets go" she says, stepping on Snotlout's back to reach me, grabing my wrist and draging me away, again stepping on his back.

"It was nice meeting you guys" she waves to the others, somewhat back to her cheery self. Then she eyes Snotlout and there goes her cheerful atitube.

"Remember what I told you" she warns him.

She drags me by my arm back to the village. It takes me a little to register what just happened but when I do, it surprises me.

She defended me.

She continues draging me, at first she's tense and agressive but she calms down evantually. She lets goes of my arm.

"Sorry for that. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it's okay" I answer her. "Um, Irene?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that for back there?"

"Oh, you see, I have a really bad temper and Snotface was annoying me so-" she starts expaining but I interupt her.

"No, I mean, why did you stood up for me? Nobody ever does that."

It's true, not even Gobber defends me.

"Oh, that. Well, what did you expect me to do? Stand there while Snotface talks like that for you? I don't think so. Somebody had to teach that guy a lesson."

I just stand ther, looking at her dazed.

"So I stood up for you. That's what friends are for, right?" she says, smiing at me.

I look at her shock for a while before I smile at her, my first real smile in a long while.

"Right."

"Good. Hey, can you show me to the woods?" she asks.

"Sure" I reply and head to the woods with my new friend.


	4. I hit it!

**Here it is! I'm sorry this took so much but November has a LOT of tests. Plus I couldn't stop readig Naruhina fics. Anyway, this was gonna be larger but I decided to end it here.**

**This chap, not the fic...**

**READ THE DAMN THING!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's POV<p>

Everytime somebody new comes at the village we have a celebration.

Since I'm younger than eighteen I wasn't allowed to drink, like the rest of the teens. But like every time, Snotlout and Tuffnut , managed to steal some mead and get themselves drunk.

When the party was over, the ones who weren't drunk had to take the ones who were home. So after countles walks in the village, getting people to their homes, I was taking Irene back to the house. How that girl got so drunk only with one cup, I don't know.

So now I'm liying on my back, looking at the cealing while Irene is snoring on her bed made by furs and blankets. I offered her to sleep in my bed but she refused, saying she didn't mind sleeping at the floor.

You know, I just realised I've been talking for so long without formaly introdusing myself.

_Well, this is Berk. It's twelve days nort of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located soilidly on the meridian of misery. A nice place to live, really._

I look out of the window to see a dark figure passing by. A winged figure. Oh no.

"Irene. Irene!" I whisper to her. She mumbles something along the lines of 'five more minutes please' but doesn't wake up. I start shaking her and she opens her eyes lazily.

"...mm, wha?"

"Dragon raid. Come on, get up."

At that her eyes shot wide open, a look of excitement on her face. I brush it off, grab my vest and drag Irene downstairs. Non of us really bothered to change last night so were already dressed.

_My village. In one word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is knew. We're really fast in rebuilding houses, it just takes practise._

"Come on. We have to go to the forge. Run fast and avoid any-"

_We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. While most places have mice or mosquitos we have-_

I open the door to a fireball coming my way and quikly close it again. Nice wake up call, huh?

"-dragons" I say breatless.

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vilings. We have stuborness issues._

Once we're outside we run to the forge, avoiding the Vikings who charge into battle. Me, I do this practicly every day, I'm used to it. But Irene doesn't. Which is wierd because she moves like she've done this a thousand times, every step on the right spot, she makes avoiding big buffy Vikings seem easy.

_My name is Hiccup. I know, great name. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten of noms and trolls. Like our chgarming Viking demanour wouldn't do that._

A big Viking pounces on me, knocking me to the ground. When he realises I'm not a dragon he stops screaming, gives me a cheery "Hi!" and leaves. Irene had stopped next to me and helped me up, once again running to the forge.

_The girl running next to me is Irene. She ship-wrecked here two days ago and I have to admit she's a pretty strange girl._

"What are you doing out?!"

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside!"

That's a few things yelled at me while we run to the forge. Charming neighbours, don't you think?

"Hiccup!" yells Irene before I'm picked up by the colar of my shirt (Ugh!) and see the fire that would have burned me alive.

"Hiccup! What is he doing out?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

And I'm tossed to the side, looking with awe at the person ifront of me.

_That's Stoic the Vast, chief of the village. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean of it's shoulders. Do I belive it?_

Infront of me, Stoic grabs a wooden pilar and hits a dragon with it.

_Yes, I do._

"Come on Hiccup, we gotta go" says Irene and forces me up. We run as fast as we can and we reach the forge.

"Ah, nice of ya ta join the party. I though ya've been carried away" greets us a big blond viking with a hammer for a hand.

"Wha-? Who, me? Nah, I'm _way _too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this" I say, making a body builder pose.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" ask both Gobber and Irene the same time.

Okay, expected that from Gobber, but I rene too? I guess Gobber agreed with me because we both stared at her like she grew a second head.

"He he" she chukles nervously.

"Well, get ta work ya two" ssay Gobber, going back to what he was doing before.

I take the weapons the Vikings left at the bent and get to work. Irene sighs and starts tidying up the forge.

_The meathead with attitube and interchangable hands is Gobber. I've been his apreantice ever since I was little. Well, littler._

Looking out of the window I see a dragon breathing fire at a house and burning it down.

_See, old village, lots and lots of new houses._

"Fire!" Nah, you just figured that out?

I peek through the window at the fire patrol doing its job.

_Oh, and that's Fishlegs..._

Biggest bookworm in the village.

_... the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut..._

Who love destraction.

_... Snotlout and..._

My cousin, who knows hundreds of ways to ruin my day.

_... Astrid._

The girl I've been crushing on for years and will never notice me.

Astrid throws her water at the fire but a dragon fires again, creating a flaming backround for them.

_Their job is so much cooler._

"Ah, no ya don't!"

I'm suddenly lifted in the air from the back of my shirt by Gobber, who carries me away from the window.

"Oh, come on, let me out, I need to make my mark" I coplain.

"You've made pleanty of marks. All in the wrong places!"

"Do I even want to know what that means?" asks Irene.

"No" Gobber and I answer sharply.

"Please, just two munites. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitley beter. I might even get a date!"

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe..." starts counting Gobber. He reaches behind him and grabs a bola.

"... you can't even through one of these!"

A Viking who was passing by grabbed the bolla and through it at a Gronkle, tieing it's legs together and draging it to the ground.

"Okay, yes, but..." i say, walking to my newest invention, a canon which can through bola ten time farther than the stronger of Vikings.

"... this will through it for me" I say. The moment my hand touches the canon Irene, who were in its line of fire, ducks down just a second before a bola flies over her head, Gobber's head, the head of the vilager behind Gobber and hits the villager behind the villager behind Gobber.

"Now see Hiccup, this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calubraliton issue..." I say a little nervously.

"Hiccup" started Gobber sharply, "if you want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."

"That's a great advise Gobber" pointed out Irene sarcasticly.

"You just gestured to all of me" I say confused. Was he really saying what I thing he's saying?

"Yes, that is! Stop being all of you!"

Yes, he is.

"Ohhh..."

"Ohh, yess" mocks me Gobber.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game. Kepping this much raw Viking-ness contained... There will be consiquences!"

"... consiquences!"

I turn around to see Irene pointing at the sky, the same position I was in moments ago. She gives me a apologetic smile and breaks her pose.

"I'll take my chances. Sword, sharpened, now." Gobber goes back to work, dropping a sword I can barely lift in my arms.

"Bossy" mutters Irene and I can't help but nob.

I carry the sword to the whell and start sharpening it.

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here._

_A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._

_Gronkles are tough. Getting one of those down would defenetly get me a girlfriend._

_The Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twise the status._

_And then there's the Monstrus Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. The have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has seen. We call it the-_

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

Shortly after that a beam of blue-purple-ish fire hits one of the catapults, knocking it on the ground.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and-_

BAM!

An other tower explodes by the Night Fury's fire.

_-never misses. _

_No one has ever killed a Nigh Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first._

I turn around, wanting to get my invention and go after the dragon but Gobber stops me.

"Hold the forge Hiccup. They need me out there" he turns around to leave but stops. "Stay. Put. There. Ya know what I mean. Ahhhhhh!"

Gobber run off with a battle cry. A grin slips on my face and I turn around only to be stopped by Irene.

"Were do you think you're going?"

"I...ah... I'm going on a walk!"

She raises an eye brow, giving me a look that just screams 'Are you kidding me?'

"During a dragon raid? Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? You're going after the Night Fury, aren't you?"

How did she..?

"How did you figured it out?"

"I'm not blind. I can recognise a person striving for acceptence when I see one. With the way every one's treating you it makes sence that you want to prove them your worth. And killing the most feared dragon of all would do the trick."

Wow. Am I really that obvious?

"I guess you won't let me leave?" I sighed.

"Who said that?"

Wait, what?

"You can leave if you want. But I'm coming along."

There's a grin on Irene's face that would make a Chesire cat proud. And I'm pretty sure mine would too.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, what are you doing out?!"<p>

"Get back here!"

"Yeah, I know, be right back!" I scream as Irene and I run as fast as our feet can carry us, wich is pretty fast, through the village.

After a couple of minutes we arrive at a cliff. They're planning on putting a catapult tower here but now there's nothing or no one here.

I open the catapult and scan the sky for any signs of the Night Fury.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me simething to shoot at..."

A tower explodes and theres a dark shadow against the flames.

"There!" yells Irene.

My gaze follows the dragon and pull the trigger. A loud screech follows and it takes me a little to realized what just happened.

"I hit it! Yes! Did any one saw that?" I turn around and Irene is raising her hand.

"Exept for you."

She points at something behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a Monstrus Nightmare who just destroyed my invention.

Oh, come on! Do you know how long it took me to make that?!

"Or you."

"Should we run?" asks Irene.

"Yeah. Ladies first."

"Why, thank you."

And we ran.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	5. Believe it!

**Aaaand; here it is! Again, this was originaly going to be up to the whole "i don't wanna fight dragons" scene, but I decieded to finish it here. The chapter. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

There's something wierdly amusing in running for your life.

When Hiccup woke me up this morning and told there was a dragon raid, I could have bet the movie was starting.

And I was right.

At the start I was dazed. Hey, you'd be too. I'm part of my favourite movie!

I was doing well, though I duck a little too fast when Hiccup's bola canon fired. I hope he didn't notice.

So how did I end up running for my life? Simple, I went with Hiccup to shoot down Toothless. So now I'm running form a Monstrus Nightmare, draging Hiccup along.

"Out of the way, people! Monstrus Nightmare Coming through! Out of the way!" I scream as we run through the village in hopes the Nighmare will loose us, though I know that won't happen.

I dive behind the corner of house as the Nightmare fires again. Hiccup avoids it by an inch and hides behind the last standing post. The Nightmare fires at him, the only thing protecting is the post.

Hiccup takes a peek and sees nothing. He's still looking the other way when the Nightmare sneaks from the other side, ready to fire at him.

But he never gets the chance. Stoic attacks, hitting the dragon in the face with his hammer. The Nightmare scracthes the ground like a bull and fires at Stoick. Or at least tries. It doesn't any more fire.

"You're all out" smirks Stoick. He hits the poor dragon repetadly and I wince every single time the hammer makes contact with the Nightmares scales.

Unable to take any more, the dragon flies away. Stoick turns to Hiccup. What was Hiccups line? Oh, yes.

_And there's one more thing you need to know..._

The post falls, destroying several things in its way down. The men that were holding the Nabbers trapped run out of the way and the dragons escape.

"Sorry, Dad."

In the sky, dragons are flying away with fish and sheep in their claws. The villagers are murmuring, glaring daggers at Hiccup.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick grabs his son by the collar and drags him away. I run after them.

"It's not like the last few time dad! I really actually hit it! Irene was there too! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shoot! It went down just off Raven Point! Lets get a search party out there and-"

"STOP!" yells Stoick, silencing every one. "Just, stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls! Can you not see I have bigger problems?"

_"You a son have a son, jackass"_ I mutter but no one hears me. I swear, moments like this make me wanna kill him. Or just cause some severe injuries. Whatever comes first bvefore some one stops me.

"Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me dad, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" jokes Hiccup. All around, Vikings pout and look down on their bellies.

"Yeah, that's true" I step infront of Hiccup, as if wanting to shield him from his father. "If you ate less you'd be quiker and lighter and maybe there wouldn't be so many dragons escaping."

Even though I didn't mean to, I've been glaring at Stoick with a teasing smirk on my face. I could feel the vikings around me glaring at me for impling it's their fault that the dragons escaped. Well, it is.

"This isn't a joke you two! Why can't you follow the simplest orders Hiccup?"

"I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I just have to kill it. It's who I am dad."

Stoick and I sigh simoulatly.

"You're many things Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."

"He's right for once, Hiccup. You're not a killer" I add. "It's one thing you defenetly aren't."

"Take him home. Make sure he stays there" says Stoick to Gobber, who slaps Hiccup up side the head. "I have his mess to clean up."

A little growl escapes my mouth and my nails dig into my skin when I fist my hands. I run to catch up to Gobber and Hiccup, but 'accidently' kick Stoick on the leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I apologise, the sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Quite the performance" snikers Tuffnut and I step on his foot.

"I've never seen any one mess up that badly. That helped!" adds Snotlout and starts laughing with his 'smart' insult.

I put my hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smile at him. Then, I kick Snotface's feet from under him and he falls to the ground.

"If you haven't the you should probaply look at a mirror. Nature really messed up with you."

We leave, hearing the twins laugh at Snotlout.

"I really did hit one" says Hiccup.

"Sure Hiccup" answers Gobber and even a stupid person could tell he didn't mean it.

"He never listens" he complains.

"Well, it runs in the family" coments Gobber.

"And whe he does, it's always with this disapointed scowl, like some one skipped on the meat in his sanduich. Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong off spring. I ordered an extra large boy with beffy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."

"No, you're taking this all wrong. It's not what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Ah, geez, Stoic needs to make a law that forbids Gobber from giving advice or cheering people up!

"Gobber, that was terrible" I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, thanks for summing that up."

"Look, just stop trying to be something you're not" explains Gobber, giving a good advise for once.

"I just wana be one of you guys" sighs Hiccup and enters the house. Gobber sighs heavily.

"Don't worry" I tell him. "I'll talk to him."

He gives a little nob and leaves.

Insinde, Hiccup is sitting on a chair, with his fase in his hands.

"You know, I really don't get why" I say.

He raises his head and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to be like the rest of them? When would be the fun in that?"

"You're saying that because you don't know what it's like" he say, going back to looking at the floor.

"Now, that's where you're wrong "I walk up to him and kneel next to him. "Why do you think I hate the way Snotlout treats you? It's because I know how it hurts. And I don't want to see someone else go through it. Not on my watch."

He stares at me, pobably trying to figure me out.

"I know what it's like. What it's like to be an outcast, to feel alone, to be looked down on by every one like you're not worth it."

My poker face falls and I give Hiccup a big smile.

"But if I could get through it then so can you. It's just like in books. The heroe will always go through something harsh, but he'll always make it out alive and learn something."

"What did you learn?"

Heh, classic Hiccup. Curious to the end.

"I learnt the trying to change yourself just so people will like you is bullshit. Not every one will accept you. But some will. Some people will love you just for who you are. You just need to find them."

"I don't think there's some one like that for me" sighs Hiccup.

I put my hand on his shoulder and give him my best encoraging smile.

"Don't say that. You will. Believe it!**[1]**"

Adter a moment of looking at me and wondering if I actually meant what I said, he gives me smile.

"Thanks" he says.

"Ah, it's nothing. So, are we going or what?"

Hiccup's head tilted to the side in confusion. He lost me again.

"You were going to go after that dragon, weren't you? Are you coming or what?"

The confusion washes off his face to be replaced by a wide grin.

"Coming."

I grabbed my bag and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Naruto quote (obviously...)<strong>

**Oh, and just so you know, the more reviews, the more I write. It actually reminds me that someone is reading it and I want to upload faster.**


	6. The mighty beast is still alive

**And I did it! New chapter up! YaaHoo!**

**I hope you enjoy it. I love you guys! So many favs, follows and reviews; I'm gonna cry! *sniff* COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! Not you Pest!**

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

UGH! WERE IS THAT FUCKING DRAGON?!

I mean, I know it took Hiccup some time to find him, but this is ridiculous! We've been out here for hours!

We're at the next spot we need to check. We both close our eyes, wishing we'll finaly find the danm thing. We slowly open them and...

IT'S NOT THERE!

"Oh, come on!" I yell, pulling my hair like I'm about to pull ity out. Hiccup crosses the spot we're at and draw lines all over the book in frustration.

Wait a minute... YES! AT LAST!

"Ugh, the Gods hate me! Some people loose their mug or their knife, but nooo, not me. _I_ loose an entire dragon!"

We've walked up to the splited tree and Hiccup hits the branch.

"Hiccup! Duck!" I yell. He turns around and stares at me, so the branch hits him at the back oh his head. Oh well, close enough.

"Ow..."

He turns around, his eyes widing when he sees the tree. His eyes folow the fallen half of it and he peeks over a little hill. He gasps and ducks down.

He takes a shaky breath and peeks again. I do too an I see the almighty Night Fury trapped with some rope, completly helpless. I'm sorry Toothless, but we both know it's true.

He pulls out his dagger and walks towards Toothless as stealthy as he can. I, on the other hand, look like I'm out in the park for a walk.

Hiccup has his back pessed against a boulder, like he's some kind of a sectret agent, an I'm pretending to be a ninja.**[1]**

"Oh, wow. I-I did it. Oh, I did it. This fixes everything. Yes!" Hiccup continues his psychotic little rant, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I've brought down this mighty beast!" he declares, and does a heroic pose, whith his leg on Toothless' leg.

"Um Hiccup-" I start but I'm interupted by Toothless shakiung Hiccup off him.

"Whoa!"

"-the mighty beast is still alive."

Hiccup takes out his dagger, almost droping it, and gets ready to kill the dragon.

"I-I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cut off your head and take it to my father. I'm a Viking... I'M A VIKING!"

I wish I had some pop-corn with me. This is getting ecxiting.

Hiccup raises the dagger above his head and closes his eyes. He hesitanly opens his eye and looks at Toothless. He quickly closes it again.

After a long moment he sighs and looks at the dagger in his hand.

"I did this" he mtters.

On the ground, Toothles groans.

"Um, Hiccup, I don't speak dragon but I'm pretty sorry that means 'Can you stop braging and just get over with this?'"

He looks at me for a second and then at Toothless. He takes a deep breath and starts cutting the ropes.

_Oh, finaly! _I pull the dagger I took from the forge out of my messanger bag and start helping Hiccup.

He looks up at me surprised, stopping waht he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I say as I continue cutting. "I'm helping you. We don't want some one to catch us, right? With two people working on this we'll finish faster."

I can feel his gaze on me for a few seconds, but then he goes back to cutting the ropes.

The moment thwe last rope is cut, Toothless pounces on Hiccup. I'm lying on my back on the ground a few fet away, since I jumped back when Hiccup cut the last rope.

Hiccup backs against the boulder, trying to get away. Something that can't happen when an angry dragon has you pinned down.

Toothless stands on two legs and roars _really_ loud right in Hiccups face. After that he flew away, rather clumsyly might I add.

I get back on my feet, but before I can reack Hiccup he has already stood up and fainted.

Great, how am I going to wake him up now?

Wait a minute...

Someone get me a light bulb, cause I got an idea!

_Hiccup's POV_

"WAKE UP!"

"Ahh!" I scream as I sit up. I'm sitting on the ground floor and Irene is sitting beside me.

"Why would you do that?" I ask her. A dragon almost made me deaf, I don't need her yelling in my ears too.

"To wake you up. Or would you've prefered it if I slapped you?"

"Um, on second thought, I'm fine."

"That's what I thought" chukles Irene. "So; wanna go on a walk?" she smiles.

I nob.

For the next few hours we were walking thought the forest, talking about all kind of stuff.

Without realizing it we walked back to the village.

"I guess we should go back, huh?" asks Irene.

"Yeah" I say, even though I don't want, but I'll have to go back eventually.

As we walk back home, I wish that dad won't be there.

Irene opens the door slowly...

... and dad's here. Great.

We walk as silently as we can to the stairs and start clinbing on all four.

"Hiccup."

Damn.

"Busted" sings Irene.

"Ah... I need to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak to you too son."

"I decieded I don't wanna fight dragons!"

"I decieded it's time you learn how to fight dragons!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Ah, you go first" says dad.

"No, no you go frist."

"You should have gone first" mutters I rene next to me.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."

"Oh, boy, I should have gone first" I mutter.

"Told ya."

"Cause, I was thinking dad, we have a supply of dragon fighting Vikings. But, do we have enough... bread making-Vikings! Or small home repair Vikings-"

"Or blacksmiths" adds Irene.

"You'll need this"says dad and hands me an axe that almost drags down.

"I don't wanna fight dragons."

"Oh, come on. Yes you do!"

"Rephrase; dad, I _can't_ kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"No, i'm pretty, very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Hiccup" he announces serious.

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious son!"

"I'd take that as a no" point out Irene.

"When you cary this axe, you carry all of us with you" says dad.

"Oh, my back" jokes Irene from next to me.

"Which means you walk like us; you talk like us; you think like us" he say as he points at his head for emphasy.

"No more of... this" he continues at gestures to all of me.

"You just gestured to all of him/me" say I rene and I at the same time.

"Deal?" asks dad.

"This conversation's feeling really one-sided" I mutter.

"That's because it is" explains Irene.

"Deal?" asks dad again.

"Deal" I sigh.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably. You two be good" he says and points to I rene and I while he says that last one.

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

But he doesn't here me. He's already left.

"Tell me he wasn't inplying what I think he was implying with that last one" says Irene.

"UGH!" I groan, letting the axe fall from my hands, almost cutting my toe off.

"Great!" I yell and plop down on the floor. "When I decied I don't want to fight dragons he wants me to! I'm sure now; the gods hate me!"

"Now, don't be like that" starts Irene, trying to comfort me. "They don't hate you; they just enjoy seeing you suffer."

"That's the same" I say.

"Oh, well" she shrugs. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't; I'll be killed before he lets the first dragon out of its gage!"

"No, you won't. I'll make sure of it. Now come on, we should go to sleep. We have dragon trainging in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it<strong>**.**

**[1] Go on google and search for ' Fairy tail natsy ninja' on images, you'll see what I mean.**

** Oh, I'm thinking of having Irene sing some thing at the scene on the catapult, I'm not sure though. If you want her to sing vote. If she does I'm depading between "Masayume Chasing" from fairy tail and "grip" form Inuyasha. But I'd like to hear some other suggestions.**


	7. Ember in the forest

**Oh, boy, this is really long. Longest chapter I've written for this thing. **

**Well, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

I open my eyes lazily to the empty room. Irene's makeshift bed is folded at a corner and it's owner is nowhere to be found.

I sit up with a grunt. I really don't want to go to dragon training but if i don't Gobber will just drag me there. Thank you, but I'd like to keep my dignity.

I get down to find a bowl upside-down on the table with a note next to it.

_Hiccup,_

_You were still asleep so I let you sleep. I went to the Greate Hall for breakfast and brought you some. I hope it's still warm._

_Irene._

_P.S. If you don't come at dragon training I'll drag you to the arena by the ear. I'm not kidding._

Even if she just threatened me, I can't help but smile. Ever since Irene came I actually had a friend who wouldn't tell me I have to change. It's a nice change.

After I ate my break fast I took the axe dad gave me and dragged it to the arena. Literaly.

Once at the arena, I saw everyone was already inside.

"I hope I get some serious burns" I hear Tuffnut say. Irene, who was walking with the others, turns her head around and smiles at me.

Is it just me, or does she always seem to know when I'm around?

"I'm hoping for some mulling. Like, on my shoulder or lower back" adds Ruffnut. Oh, come on! Why would some one want that?!

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" says Astrid.

"Yeah, no kidding" I pop in. "Pain; love it."

Irene ckukles, thought the others don't react like her.

"Oh, great, who let _him_ in?" asks Tuffnut.

Irene groans at him but doesn't get to say anything because Gobber butts in.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best in training will get the honor to kill his first dragon infront of the entaire village!"

"What kind of honor is that?" whispers Irene at me without anyone hearing.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"

"Oh, afraid you'll lose Snotface?" teases him Irene.

"Like I'd_ ever_ lose to _him_."

"Whatever you want" she says, raising her arms up in surrender. Snotlout smirks, thinking he won but then I rene continues. "But you've got my word on this; this little fishbone here is going to be a hero."

Right now I want her to just stop. It's uncomfortable being on the spotligh, but I can't help but wonder why she has so mcuh confidence in me.

"When that happens Vikings will fly and I'll eat my helmet" says Snotlout and I don't miss Irene's big smile, like he just said a joke only she could understand.

"Hey, you're not here to fight each other, you're here to learn how to fight dragons" says Gobber and walks to the cages.

We all stand lined up, waiting for Gobber to start the lesson.

"Behind those doors are just a few of the species you will learn how to fight."

"The Deadly Nadder" gestures Gobber at one of the doors. Terrible roars echo from inside.

"Speed 8, armor 16" says Fishlegs excited.

"The Hiddeous Zippleback."

"Plus 11 stealth. Tmes 2."

"The Monstorus Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Venom 12."

"CAN YA STOP THAT?!" yells Gobber and then continues. "And the Gronkle."

"Jaw-strenth 8" whispers Fishlegs.

"How does that help us?" whispers Irene back.

"Whoa, wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" asks Snotlout. Gobber's hand is on the lever to the Gronkle's cage.

"He believes in learning on the job" points out Irene.

"What the lass said!"

And with that the Gronkle is free.

Irene, who was standing on her toes, jumps out of the way. The rest of us follow her example and get out of the way. Well, except for the twins, who rush right at it.

"Today is about survival. If ya get blasted, ya dead. Quick, what's the first thing you'r going to need?" shoots Gobber.

"A doctor?!" I suggest.

"That's for later!" yells Irene, never stopping running.

"Plus 5 speed?" asks Fishlegs.

"What the heck does that mean?!" yells Irene again.

"A shield" says Astrid confidently.

"Shields! GO!" yells Gobber and we all grab a shield.

"The most important part of you equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a shord and shield, take the shield."

I have trouble lifting mine, but Irene helps me, putting the shield in my right hand the axe in my left. It feels strangly better now.

As I run, I see the twins fighting for a shield and then getting blasted.

"Those shields are good for another thing! Noise! Make lots of it! Throws off a dragons aim!"

We all start hitting our shields with our weapons and the dragon infront of us flies dizily.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" asks Gobber.

"Five?" guesses Snotlout.

"No, six!" corrects him Fishlegs.

"Correct!That means only one will survive!"

"I really don't think my parents would-" starts Fishlegs but gets cut off from the Gronkles fire.

"Fishlegs, out."

In the meantime, I'm hidding behind a weapons rack, trying to not be killed. While I'm there I notice how Irene moves. No, not in a creepy way, it's just that it seems like she knows where the dragon will go, moving like this is some kind of choreography.

"Hiccup, get in there!" yells Gobber. I do as I was told, the Gronkle almost roasting me alive but thank Thor it missed.

Irene is bouncing on her heels, ready for an attack and so is Astrid. Snotlout is flirting with Astrid, and caught up on his failed atempt to charm her, he doesn't see the blast knocking his shield off his hands.

"Snotlout! You're done!" yells Gobber.

Astrid rolls out of the way and stands next to me.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" I ask, trying to play cool and failing miserably.

"Nope, just you!" says Astrid and runs out of the way. I look at her confuced and-

BAM!

The Gronkle fired at me while I wasn't looking, making my shield fly off my hands.

"One shot left!" yells Gobber.

I run after it, really not wanting to be unprotected with a dragon in the room.

I peek over my shoulder and the Gronkle is chasing after me. My eyes go wide and I run faster.

But of course, I had to mess up running for my life, didn't I? I trip and find myself on the floor. I quikly back away but hit the wall.

And for second time in two days, I'm pressed against a wall with an angry dragon towering over me. I can hear my heart beating in my ears, I can feel the warmth emitting from the dragons mouth. I close my eyes, too scared to see the blast that will take my life hitting me.

BAM!

I open my eyes hesitantly. I don't get it; nothing hurts and I'm still at the arena.

A little ways away, the Gronkle tries to steady itself. What just happened.

And the I finally notice her. Irene is standing infront of me, her shield completly destroyed at her feet. She's holding her left shoulder hit her hand and even though she has maniac smile on her face I can see the pain in her eyes.

But I can also see the determenation.

"What's up you over-grown sausage? I thought you were tougher that that, I guess I was wrong" she teases the dragon. In responed, the Gronkle lets out a furious roar and chases after her.

Irene starts running, the Gronkle hot on her tail. We all watch speechless as she runs,making sharp turns that cause the Gronkle to hit the wall hard.

After about five minutes of running, she stands infront of the Gronkle's cage. Said dragon is at the other side of the arena, dizy after another run in with the wall.

"Aw, the big bad dragon is hurt? Ha, come and get me, fatshow!" she exclaims, moving her... rear at the dragons face.

I guess the Gronkle didn't like that. It charges at irene but she just stands there, not moving an inch.

Then, at the last second she falls to the floor right before the Gronkle hits angry dragon flies over her and hits the wall.

Irene jumps up and closes the door to the cage as fast as she can.

Wipping the sweat form her brows, she sights heavily. She sprints to me and helps me up.

"Are you alright?" she asks. Too stunned to speack, I nob.

"And, umm, that's six" says Gobber, as shocked as the rest of us.

"Good job Irene." Gobber pats her on the back and her tough facade slips off, cringing in pain and grapping her shoulder.

"But remember; a dragon will always" he looks sternly at me, "_always _go for the kill."

Then, why didn't the Night Fury?

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

_Man, that was tiring._ I think as I move my wounded shoulder.

I don't know why I did it. I knew Gobber would save Hiccup, yet before I knew it i was rushing at Meatlug.

I'm really sorry for teasing her like that, guess dragon or human, no woman likes to be called fat. I'm going to apologise to her as soon as I can.

After the whole incident at the arena, Gobber incisted that I go to Gothi to check my shoulder. Hiccup was there the whole time, I could tell he was guilty that I got hurt saving his butt. I kept telling him that I was fine, and as Gothi, I only had a bruise.

Hey, I wasn't damn enough to hit Meatlug with my bare shoulder. I put my shield infront of my shoulder so I didn't break anything. Other than the shield.

When we finished with my little check up, I told Hiccup I was going to take a nap. Which wasn't true. It was as obvious as the sun that he wanted to go find Toothless so I left.

I was debating with myself if I should go with him to meet Toothless, but at the end I devieded not to. I know it must sound kind of wierd but I feel like the scenes when Hiccup and Toothless bond are sacred. It's just between the two of them and I want to keep it that way.

So now I'm walking through the forest aimlessly, my messanger bag bouncing on my lap as I walk.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear a silent whimper. I automaticly freeze and hear carefully. Letting my curiousity win, I follow the silent noise.

After a few minutes of walking I end up at a clearing. But it's not naural. The trees and bushes have obviously been demmaged.

And in the middle of the little clearing lies its creator.

Lying on the ground is a dragon. Since it's down I can't see how tall it is or how big its wings are. It's as long as a horse, with a round head and pointed snout. Its ears reminds me of Toothless' and it has four dark brown fins at both sides of its face. There's a serie of fins at the same color starting about an inch over its eyes and reaching the tip of its tail. The tail is pretty long a the tail fins are pointed, at the same brown tone.

This dragon here would have a really hard time hidding. It's whole body is bright orange with dark brown markings along its head, spine and at its knees.

But the most memorable thing about it would be it's eyes. Big, cat-like and yellow like the sun.

The whines I heard before are gone and the dragon looks at me scared.

"Shh, it's okay" I say as calmy as I can, moving closer. In respond, the dragon inches away, growling silently. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The dragon stops it's silent growling, and looks at me curiously.

"I promise" I say, my left hand over my heart and the right on the air.

The dragon seems to relax after this and I walk closer. I'm in arms legnth from it when it starts growling again. My eyes widen, realizing what it wants and on a quick move I grab my dagger from my bag and throw it as far as I can.

"Happy?" I ask and it replies with a small nob.

"That's good" I smile. "Say, are you hungry?"

At that, the dragon moves its head up and down fast and looks at me almost pleading.

I gigle a little and reach in my bag, taking out a chiken leg I took with me to eat. I extened my arm, waiting for the dragon to take it.

I don't need to say anything, it has already extended its head and takes the chiken leg from my hand and gulps it loud.

"You.. ate all of it" I say in astonisment. "Even the bone."

The dragon looks at me apologeticly and spits the bone on my lap, a small patch of meat still on it. It gestures at it whith its head.

Ugh, come on. Do I have to? Well, at least its not raw fish.

I raise the bone to my mouth and eat the meat. I swallow it and my eyes go wide. This is good. Warm, but spicy.

I just enjoyed eating chiken coming out of the belly of a dragon. It's official. I've reached a new level of weirdness.

"That... was surprizengly tasty" I admit.

Infront of me, the dragon purrs but stops sharply, cringing in pain.

"Are you hurt boy?" I ask conserned.

It nobs, but growls at me.

"Um, girl?"

It- sorry, she nobs.

"Come on, show me where you hurt. Maybe I can help you" I tell her, moving closer, but she backs away.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, holding my hand infront of her face.

I can fell her eyes on me as I turn my head around and wait for her to do something.

And thankfully, she doesn't cut my arm off but rest her snout in my palm.

I look back at her, mesmerized by the sencetion. Its warm, like I'm sitting infront of the fire place but not uncomfortable at all.

We stay like that for a little while untill sh pulls back and opens up her right wing for me. The simple movement makes her hurt.

On her wing is the same dark brown patern that reminds me of lava. But that's not what has caught my attention. From the hem of her wing almost all the way up is a nasty cut.

"Ouch, that must hurt a lot" I mutter and she replies to me with a sarcadtic croon, like she's saying "No kidding, really Sherlock?"

"Okay, I want you to stay here and be as silent as you can. I'll be back as fast as I can."

With that, I run back to the village in top speed. When I reach it I head to the forge and grab a needle, threat and the bottle with mead I found under Gobbers workbench.

After that, I go to the healer's hut. Thankfully, Gothi isn't here, so I grab some bamdages and the cream she usedf on my cuts and run back to the woods.

When I reach the clearing again, I see her waiting there for me, wing stil opened.

"Alright, now stay still, this might burn a bit" I tell her and pour some of the mead on the cut to disinfect it.

I open the vaze with the cream and put som on the cut. After I dip both the threat and needle on the mead, I start sewing her up. She cringes every time I do but I keep calming her down.

"Well, that must be enough. Now, come on we need to find somewhere for you to hide. If you stay here the Vikings, might catch you."

She stands up and now is a head tallel than me. We walk together through the forest when we find a cave. We both get it. It's a little cold, but spacious.

"Okay, I want you to stay here and rest. I'll come again tommorow and bring some food" I say. In respond she nobbs at me and liks my hand.

"Haha, alright, see ya later..." I start saying when I notice how her eyes shine in the dark, like a pair of embers.

"Ember."

* * *

><p><strong>And in case you're intrested, I have a drawing of Ember at my acount at deviantART, I have a link in my profile.<strong>


	8. A stupid soldier

_Hiccup's POV_

Ah, at last. I sigh mentally as I reach the door of the Great Hall.

I've been at the forest up to now, After I went to find the Night Fury I was walking aimelessly, so caught up on my thoughts I didn't realixe how much time had passed untill it started running.

When I finally get to the door, I'm sooked to the bone.

Inside, I see Gobber and everyone else sitting on a table, eating and talking. Everyone exept Irene, who's sitting on her own on a table.

She raises her head and looks at me. See, like she knew I was there. It's starting to creep me out.

She smiles wide at me and motions for me to seat with her. I smile a little and take a plate with chiken from Gobber's table.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong today?" asks Gobber.

Ah, jeez Gobber, thanks. this is just what I wanted; being the centre of the conversation between people who can't stand my guts.

"He showed up?" asks Tuffnut.

Well, it's not like I wanted to be there.

"He didn't get eaten?" adds Ruffnut.

I think that would hurt a bit.

"He's never where he should be" says Astrid matter-of-factly.

"Thank you Astrid" replies Gobber.

Even though I know I messed up, this hurts. They'd all prefere it if I had been killed.

"You know, that's not true" says Irene, getting everyone's attetion. "From his point of view, he is where he should be. It's you who believe he did something wrong. Being yourself is not wrong."

Everyone's eyes are on her, mine too. But she doesn't seem to realize it. She's just staring at her cup, like she's thinking out-loud.

"Astrid, you are wrong. What you said isn't what he does wrong. He doesn't have any confidence in himself or his abilities. Thinks would be really different if he did."

Astrid glares at her for saying she was wrong, like she'll hurl her axe at her head.

"Ah, thank you Irene" says Gobber. "Alright, what did Irene did wrong?"

"Um, she saved Hiccup?" asks Snotlout, trying to be funny.

My eyes fall to my plate and stay there, not looking at anyone. Great, here it comes.

"Ugh." I hear Irene groan and look up at her from the corner of my eye. In a quick move, she throws a bone from her plate at Snotlout, who gets hit square on the face.

Which when I notice that, along with the bone she threw and the one she's eating, she has eaten six chiken legs, Wow, she has a big appetite.

"You're an idiot Snotface. Just think for once, what would have happened if I didn't? One, if Hiccup died Gobber would have to do all the job at the forge by himself or train a new apprentice, which would mean less weapons to fight dragons. Two, you whould be the future chief, and honestly, I don't think the village could survive that. "

Snotlout pouts and glares at her, but what he doesn't realize is that everyone is nobbing their heads.

"Three, if you were the next chief, families would want to make their daughters your wife. I don't think you'd like that, huh Astrid?"

Astrid shudders at the thought of Snotlout as her husband and nobs. Something, that again, he didn't notice.

"Four, I know Stoic lost his wife. He probably stoped sulking over her loss to raise Hiccup. What if he died too? Stiock would never break out of his grief, become a man that only cares about killing dragons as revenge and probably kill most of the village in searchs for the nest."

On the corner of my eye I see Gobber nobbing with a frittened look on his face. From that I realize that he thinks what Irene said is right.

"Last, and most important, I would never let a friend get hurt when I can do something about it."

There's a big smile on her face and I smile back.

"So, you see, that's not what I did wrong. I rushed at the Gronkle recklessly, without a plan. Maybe I had a reason but in a real raid, I could have been killed."

"Alright kids" says Gobber, dropping a big book on the table. "You need to live and breath this stuff."

"No, thank you, I'll stick to breathing oxygen" mutters Irene silently and only I hear her.

Theres a thunder out side and Gobber sighs.

"No attacks tonight. Study up."

"You mean read?" asks Tuffnut, scared by the mere idea.

"While we're still alive?" adds Ruffnut, equally scared.

"You can't when you'r dead!" yells Irene, throwing another bone.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?!" asks Snotlout. Wow, they're acting like reading is going to kill them.

"So you can actually have a brain!" yells Irene again. "Now, this is why you'd be terrible chief."

"Oh, I've read it like seven times!" exclaims Fishlegs excited. He goes through different dragon facts before Tuffnut cuts him off.

"And there was a chance I was going to read that..."

"... but now..." adds Ruffnut.

"You can stay here and read, I'm going to kill stuff" says Snotlout and heads for the door, with Fishlegs on his tail, blurting out facts about dragons.

"So, umm, guess we'll share" I say to Astrid. I know I suck at smooth talk, please don't rub it in.

"Read it" she says standing up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you-"

She leaves, banging the door on her way out.

"-tommorow."

"Hey Hiccup?"

I turn around to see Irene standing next to the table.

"Wanna share?" she asks, smiling.

"Yeah" I smile back.

We wait untill everyone leaves and we're the only ones at the Great Hall.

Irene brough some candles so we can read and we open the book. We skip through pages filled with facts about the dragons and ways to kill them.

The only thing incommon on every page? Kill on sight.

I doesn't matter what dragon it is, the book says that you should kill every dragon on sight. It makes me nauseous at the thought.

Finaly we get at the page I wanted to read.

"Night Fury."

The two pages where the information on the deadly dragon should be are completly blank if not for the few lines.

"Speed; unknown. Size; unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only hope; hide and pray it does not find you."

My hands automaticly go to vest, to get my notebook out and see the drawing of the Night Fury but I stop at the last second, remebering Irene is next to me.

"Well, I'm beat" says Irene standing up. "Night Hiccup."

But I don't really pay attention to that, I'm too deep on my own thoughts to do.

If it's so dangerous and feared... why didn't it attack me?

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

Jeez, I hate labyrinths.

As you might already have guessed 'today is all about ATTACK!'.

Hiccup is standing close to Gobber, asking him questions about Night Furies. Getting impatience, i run and drag Hiccup behind me.

"Focus Hiccup!" I yell at him over my shoulder, still draging him along. Behind us, the Nadder is trying to catch us. "Do you wanna die in here?"

We continue to run side by side. On the backround, you can hear Fishlegs screaming.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strice!" says Gobber.

We continue running, making sure we don't cross paths with the Nadder.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much" says Gobber. Huh, guess the twins almost died already.

"H-hey!" says Hiccup, stopping running infront of Gobber. " How would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tail. Now get in there!"

"I know, I know. But ypotheticly-"

"Hiccup!" whispers Astrid and motions for as to hide.

Astrid dives silently, without the dragon hearing her. Snotlout and I do too but things don't work so well for Hiccup. He's so light, the shield holds him back and the Nadder spots him.

"Come on Hiccup!" I yell and drag him out of the way.

I continue ruuning, Hiccup just stands there, asking Gobber questions, while all around us, the walls of the mase come crushing down.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" asks Hiccup while we all rush by him.

"Hiccup!" yells Gobber, making Hiccup turn around.

Astrid jumps from one falling wall to another, trying to get away from the Nadder.

"HICCUP!" she yells, but of course, Hiccup doesn't have the time to run away and Astrid falls on him.

I'm standing next to the twins, waiting for the dust to clear.

"Oh, love on the battlefield" says Tuffunut, teasing the couple-to-be thats strugling to untangle tmeselves.

"She can do better" adds Ruffnut. I snort.

"Yeah, right. I wanna hear you say that in five years from now" I comment smiling, getting 'WTF' look from the twins.

"Just- let me- why don't you- UGH!" says Hiccup as Astrid stands up and yanks her axe from his shield.

With a groan, she hits her futre dragon on the head, sending her whinning away.

Hiccup is still on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Hey, are you alright?" ask him softly but he doesn't get the chance to respond because Astrid goes on her little rant.

"IS this some kind of a joke to you?" she asks with the same killing glint in her eyes as when she's fighting a dragon.

"Our parents war is about to become ours. Figure out wich side you're on." With that she turns to walk away but the hurt look on Hiccups face, and the fact that I always hated this sceen, make me do something unexpected.

I stand up and in a quick move, grab her hand.

She turns around, stunned but I continue glaring at her.

"Yes, it is a joke for me" I tell her, digging my nails in her wrist. "This is a stupid war, and you're the stupid soldier who fights and kills without ever questioning anything. You're just a puppet, a puppet that never wondered why all this is happening. I guess it's not my place to to do something about that, but if you pull a stunt like this again, oh you don't want to know what'll happen."

I throw away her hand, grab Hiccup and get out of the arena, all the while feeling Astrid's glare on my back.

We're away from the arena, I let Hiccup's wrist.

"Sorry for that. I just got angry."

"I-it's okay. Thank you" he says, still not used to the idea someone will stand for him.

"No problem" I say, turning my back to him to head to the woods. "But you know; she had a point. You should figure out which side you're on."

"Have you?" he asks.

I look at him over my shoulder and smile.

"I have. But I ain't gonna tell. You have to find out by yourself."


	9. Goodbye my friend

**Here it is! **

**Oh, I changed something in chapter7, which is simly that Snotlout says that when that happens Vikings will fly and he'll eat his helmet.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

I exit the forest a complet mess, dirty, flustered and my hair sticking out in odd angles. Yet I have the biggest smile EVER on my face.

The last few hours where the most exciting of my life. But lets take things from the start.

When I left Hiccup I headed to the woods. I made sharp turns and took different paths to make sure no one would follow me. Finally, I reached the cave where I had left Ember.

It's a pretty big cave, about the size of Hiccup's house. A little ways inside was Ember, liying on her stomach and observing a spark intensly. I giggled when she tried to catch it and made a sad face when she didn't find it between her paws.

"Hi Ember" I said. "How are you?"

She let, what I think is, a happy croon, followed by a loud sound from her belly.

"Guess you're hungry. Here you go." I take out some chiken and fish from my bag. Judging from the amount of fish Toothless eats, I brough a lot to be sure.

"Hope you like chiken. I brought some fish too. Tell me which you like best."

I threw one of each at her and she caught both in her jaws and gulped them down.

"So?"

She came closer to me and after a few sounds that I now too well what mean, shows me her tongue, with a fish head on it.

"The fish huh? Thought so. Well, next time I'll bring more next time but you'll have to do with the chiken for now."

After that we ate (I had brought some food for me too). I asked her qustions and she answered with gestures or actually showing me sometimes. Seems that she's a rare dragon, as rare as Toothless, and comes from the south. She also can breath lave and appearantly heals REAL fast. That or Gothi makes really good creams.

Suddenly she stood up and motioned for me to follow. I did, not sure what she wanted. She climbed up the mountain our cave was at, stooping once every few meters to wait for me.

At last, we reached a little cliff at the side of the mountain.

"So what now?" I asked.

In respond, Ember charged at me and before I realized it i was sitting at her back.

"What the-? Oh boy..." I said, ready to pee my pants when Ember looked at me over her shoulder smirking.

And then she took off.

Astrid, I now realize what that first flight must have been like for you. The take off knocked the wind out of me and I was clinging at Embers neck for dear life.

"Is this a bad time to say I'm afraid of heights?!" I screamed, hoping she'd pity me or just slow down.

But that didn't happen, at least for a few moments. Ember kept flying untill she came to a stop and started flying smoothly.

I slowly sat up and gasped. It was amazing. The chilly air throw my hair, the sun on my skin, the senery. Oh, the senery. It was beautiful. Everything looked so small, Berk buzzing with the daily activity, the glistering sea and the puffy clouds.

"Holy shity shit..." I muttered. "Wow... just... wow."

I smiled at Ember and hugged her.

"Thank you" I said quetly. "This is amazing."

We spend the next couple of hours flying, Ember taking the lead since I knew scrap about flying.

Sadly, we had to land. She didn't like it and neither did I but we had to. I had to meet the others plus it hurts to ride a dragon without a sadle.

"So I guess... this is goodbye" I whispered sadly when we were infront of the cave.

Ember can fly, she can leave, there's nothing holding her here and I can't force her to stay here.

I try to keep my face emotionless but I'm sure I don't do such a good job.

I hear a snort and feel Ember's head against my stomach. She turns around and heads to the cave. Before she goes in she glances at me and gives me her best smile, which is more like a smirk but still.

Aaand that's what happened. I know I look like a complet nutcase, but really; I don't give a damn. I'm way too happy.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

"... and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on its face; I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg."

We were sitting at the catapult tower, eating dinner and hearing Gobber's story of how he lost his hand and leg, a story I've heard more times than I can count.

But to be honest, I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were glued to the floor as I was busy thinking about the toothless dragon. I really don't get it. Night Furies are supposed to me the most dangerous dragons, but he wasn't dangerous, not even scary.

So, if the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' isn't, what about other dragons?

I can hear Snotlout talking about something but I don't pay attention.

"It's the wings and the tail you really want. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

A look of terror spreads along my face as my mind goes through the new information.

A dead dragon... so he's going to die? No, that can't happen, it can't. He'll_ die_ because of _my_ mistake?

No, no it won't happen. I have to do something.

Gobber goes on about getting to the Monstrus Nightmare who will kill it and sneak out. I run down the stairs and sprint to the forge.

When I get there I open my notebook and redraw the taill fin.

"Now see what we've got here. Isn't it a little late to be working Hiccup?"

I turn around, almost falling down from doing so too fast. Irene is standing at the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Irene... ah, hi, wha-what are you doing here?" I ask, while trying to cover my sketches.

"Hiccup, have I ever told you you're a terrible liar? Seriously, I wonder how no one figured out."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I say trying to play stupid. But on the inside I'm going crazy.

_She knows?! Oh, no, no no no. That's it, I'm dead._

"See; that's what I'm talking about" she says pointing at me. "Terrible liar. Yes, you do Hiccup. I'm talking about this."

Before I can react she has reached behind my back and snatched my notebook, holding Toothless' sketch in my face.

"How did you figure it out?" I ask, sighing.

"You were acting weird lately, so I followed you."

"And... you're not mad?"

"Nope. Not really."

Wow... just... wow. I knew she was one weird girl but I never thought she'd acept this so easily.

"Now" she continues, "let's get to work. We have a tail fin to make, don't we?"


	10. I'll take that as a 'yes'

_Hiicup's POV_

If you had told me some weeks ago that a girl would come at the village, become my friend, even stand up for me, and ,even thought she's been hearing for weeks that dragons are 'evil and mindless killing machines', acept my friendship with Toothless faster than you can say 'DRAGON RAID!', I wouldn't have believed you for an instant and walked away slowly.

But I was wrong, because that's _exactly _what happened. Hey, don't look at me like that, I didn't expect that either, but I guess you should exepect everything from Irene; she's the starngest person I've ever met. Then again, I've never left the island... but still!

With Irene's help I was able to make the tail fin a lot faster. She gave me some tips when making the blueprints- where did she learn so much about aerodunamics?- and since she's heavier than me- don't tell her that!- she was able to keep the heat of the fire steady a lot easier than I could have.

We woke up before dawn today so we'd have time to try the fin on Toothless and not seem suspicious. Or, well, Irene did and draged me out of bed.

We're walking to the cove, Irene carrying the prototype with me a few steps behind, strugling to carry the basket with Toothless' breakfast.

"Ahh!" I scream as I stuble on a root on the ground and fall on my face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asks Irene Standing over me.

"Yeah" I grunt, trying to stand up but the weight of the basket drags me back down.

"Come, lets switch. I'll carry this" offers Irene, gigling and putting the fin on the ground.

I step away from the basket and take the fin as Irene straps the basket on her back and kicks the ground hard. She stands up but almost falls forward.

"Huh, I thought it'd be heavier" she mutters and starts walking again.

"Wha-? How do you carry it so easy?" I ask, amazed.

"Back home we have to carry our equipment to the training grounds almost every day. It's pretty heavy; but it makes for some really good ecxercise." She says smiling.

We walk the rest of the way to the cove in silence, Irene leading the way. It strucks me as weird at first, but then I remember that she said she followed me so that must be why she know the way.

Finally, we enter the cove, Toothless immideatly running to us. He stops short when he sees Irene, but after a few sniffs he snuggles at her legs.

"Wow" I say. "I never thought he'd be so welcoming with new people."

"Yeah, ah, maybe he understands that I don't want to hurt him" she says, kind of nervous, but maybe that's just me. Toothless is behind us and smells the basket francticly.

"Or he just smells that I have food with me."

"Yeah, seems a lot more like him" I agree.

"Come on Toothy" calls Irene. "I have some tasty fish here. And it's all for you."

She runs away from Toothless and he runs after her. She stops sudddely and knocks the basket down ,spilling fish everywhere. Thanks to the speed he had already build, Toothless runs past her. He quikly runs back, and attacks the fish.

"Wait!" yells Irene, stopping Toothless with a fish dangling from his mouth. She reaches into the pille and pulls out an eel. Toothless shrieks and backs away the moment he sees it and Irene throws it away.

"That was close" she sighs, walking to me and letting Toothless eat his fish.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"The eel? Dragons are afraid of them. Knew a trader once; some dragons attacked his ship once and flew away when he accdently spilled a basket full of eels."

Dragons... are afraid of eels? I know it doesn't taste good but... we are they afraid of them?

We walk behind Toothless and I strap the fin on him as Irene holds his tail still.

"There. Not too bad. It works."

Faster than I can blink the ground has dissapeared from underneath me.

"Woah! No! No!" I scream as Toothless flies. I hold onto his tail like my life depens on it; and I'm pretty sure it does.

Suddenly Toothless starts falling. I open my eyes and I see the problem, the tail fin is closed. I reach out my hand and yank it open.

"It's working!" I yell happy, Toothless climbing high into the sky.

"Yes! I did it!" I scream when-

WHOOMP!

One moment I'm holding onto Toothless' tail, the next I'm falling down into the pond.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Hiccup, are you alright?" I hear Irene asking in the distance.

"YEAH!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><em>Irene's POV<em>

"Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive."

_Wow Gobber, that gives us much confidence._

Today we're training with the Zippleback. Gobber put us in teams; Fishlegs with Hiccup, Snotface with Tuffnut and the three girls together.

"Now, a wet dragon head can light it's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra triky; one head breaths gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

"And yet we're still not getting paid" I say jokingly. I earn a giggle from Ruffnut, but, as expected, Astrid didn't even smile._ I swear, that girl is tough to crack, gotta hand it to her._

All three of us are bouncing on our toes, ready to throw our water at the Zippleback if it appears- even though I know we don't get a chance.

"Will you please stop that?!" I hear Hiccup hissing at Fishlegs in the distance.

My eyes widden and I inch away from Strid and Ruff. They notice it but it's too late.

"There!" shouts Snothlout as water comes flying out of the for and falling on the girls.

"Hey!" yells Astrid, glaring at the two boys. _Gods, have mercy on them._

"It's us, idiots!" adds Ruff, glaring at the two like Astrid. _Ah, I feel sorry for them._

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon" explains Tuff, trying to calm them down.

_The poor idiot; you should never talk bad about a woman's body if you want to live to see the next day._

"Not that there is anything bad with a dragon-ish figure" adds Snotlout, trying to save things and failing miserably.

_See?! Even Snotface knows it!_

Astrid elbows Snotlout on the face and Ruff punches her brother at the throat, knocking him down.

"Wait" says Astrid but a tail has appeared from the fog and kicks their feet from underneath them, making them fall and drop all of their water.

I run at Hiccup and Fishlegs just as Tuff comes running out off the fog screaming "Oh, I'm hurt! I'm so much hurt!"

"Chances of survival a dwindling into single digits now..." mutters Fishlegs, looking like he's about to pee in his pants.

"Thanks, that's really encouraging Legs" I mutter back.

"Look out!" yells Hiccup as Barf-and-Belch-to-be appear.

Fishlegs hurls his water at him, completly dousing the head. It leers and opens its mout in a creepy smile, letting gas float out.

"Ah, wrong head" I point out matter-of-fact-ly.

Fishlegs runs away in panic, screaming like a little girl.

"Now!" yells Gobber. Hiccup and I hurl our water towards the sparking head but Hiccup's water falls infont of him and mine falls down when I 'trip'.

"Oh, come on!" complains Hiccup.

"RUN!" yells Gobber behind us.

But Hiccup is petrified.

"Hiccup, the eel" I hiss at him silently at him.

His eyes go wide and he walks towards the two-headed dragon with his arms held out.

"Back! Back! Back! Now don't you make me tell you again!" he says as he pushes the Zippleback back to its cage.

The fog has cleared out and I can see the other teens looking at Hiccup like they just saw a dragon wearing a monocle and drinking tea with a giant, pink-tutu-wearing bear with a blonde wig.

"Yeah, that's it, back into you're cage."

The Zippleback is inside its cage and back away the farthest corner, trying to get away from the eel Hiccup has thrown inside.

"Now think of what you've done."

Hiccup closes the cage's door, turning around while whiping his hands on his vest. He stops short when he sees Gobber and the teens looking at him, wide-eyed, open-mouthed and frozen in place. Fishlegs empty bucket falls down with a thub and I close Snotlout's mouth with a smirk on my face.

"Nice job, Hiccup"I say giving him a thumbs-up.

"Ah, thank you" he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, are we done? 'Cause I have some things I need to... yep, see you later."

Astrid sneers, suspecting something is going on.

I_ really_ need to teach him how to lie.


End file.
